dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakarot (Dragon Ball Advanced)
|FirstApp=Fanga: Evil Dragons of Time |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Height=5'9" (base form) 7'9" (Legendary Super Saiyan) |Date of birth = Age 736 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address=West City |Occupation= Elite member of Xeno Galactic Patrol |Allegiance=Galactic Patrol |Classification= |Affiliations= Goku (alternate dimension counterpart) Bardock (Dragon Ball Advanced) (father) Raditz (Dragon Ball Advanced) (brother/fusee) Gine: AW (mother) Xeno Bulma (wife) Trunks (Dragon Ball Advanced) (son/fusee) Chi-Chi: AW (sister-in-law) Hyōtan (niece) Qurita (nephew) King Kai: AW (mentor) Korin: AW (mentor) Cus (mentor) Prince Vegeta (Dragon Ball Advanced) (sworn nemesis) Goku (Dragon Ball Advanced) (fusee) }} Kakarot (カカロット Zeno no Kakarotto) is the Alternate World counterpart of Goku and son of Bardock and Gine and brother of Raditz. Personality Unlike his counterpart; Xeno Kakarot is broody, serious, and cunning but still retains a Saiyan’s love for battle. Due to living on the run from the Saiyan Empire; Xeno Kakarot bares grudge against King Vegeta and Vegeta and vows to put them down. After finding out about the death of Xeno Jaco in before Age 780; Xeno Kakarot became grief-stricken and he became 10% more broody than he was before. In contrast to his counterpart; Xeno Kakarot has an IQ level of 230 and is considered to be the most intelligent Saiyan of his dimension. Despite this; Kakarot's grudge against Xeno King Vegeta and the Saiyan Empire can blind him. Appearance His outfit consists of an unbuttoned black trenchcoat with an orange Galactic Patrol armor piece underneath like in the link below with orange pants with the sides of the pants being black, black military-like boots, and the symbol for the galactic patrol on sleeves of his trenchcoat. Biography Xeno Bardock achieved Super Saiyan while fighting Xeno Dodoria and managed to kill his entire force along with Dodoria himself as a result. After, he immediately returned to Planet Vegeta and proceeds to destroy Xeno Frieza's ship without even going up to it from the planet, and destroys everyone on board. Although, he was hailed a hero - his fellow Saiyans feared his new form, and exiled him from the planet with the promise to one day kill him. Xeno Bardock left with Xeno Kakarot, Xeno Gine, and Xeno Raditz to go live on the run from the Saiyans while training him; refusing to kill them after saving them from Frieza's rain. After Xeno King Piccolo's death; Xeno Kami dies as result and Xeno Kakarot revives him with the Eternal Dragon while subjecting Xeno King Piccolo to the Galactic Patrol's Prison. Dragon Ball Advanced Xeno Kakarot was called to Age 950 from Age 780 to assist the Time Patrol in stopping the Shadow Dragons of Time and later assisted in the final fights with Mechikabura and Atla. Power Xeno Kakarot's power is comparable to Goku's during the Kid Buu Saga. Following his training on Conton City; Xeno Kakarot's level of power skyrocketed, however, Cus noted that he'd have a better time fighting against Villainous Mode Gotenks. While in his Legendary Super Saiyan form - he was able to overpower Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta while almost completely overwhelming him in Legendary Super Saiyan 2. As a Legendary Super Saiyan 4 - Xeno Kakarot reaches a level even beyond Beerus. Following his battles in Earth-1984 against the Dark Empire, Shadow Dragons of Time, and enemies summoned Atla - Xeno Kakarot's power evolved to point that he is just as powerful as Universe Survival Saga Gohan. Abilities |-|Techniques= *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing *Final Spirit Cannon - An energy sphere used by his father and taught to him **Last Riot Javelin - A stronger variation of Final Spirit Cannon. **Rebellion Trigger - Xeno Kakarot's signature attack ***Family Rebellion - A team attack with Xeno Bardock and Xeno Raditz (as well as his son and niece during the 2nd Timepsace Rift Tournament); firing the Rebellion Trigger at close range. ***Super Rebellion Trigger - An even more powerful version of Rebellion Trigger ****Gigantic Rebellion Trigger - An more powerful version of Super Rebellion Trigger used by Xeno Kakarot in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. ***Twin Rebellion Trigger - A two-handed variation of Rebellion Trigger. **Rebellion Edge - An energy blade version. **Rebellion Needle - A barrage of energy needles fired in multiple directions. **Catastrophic Riot Javelin - An even more powerful variation of Final Spirit Cannon used against Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Broly: PW. *Time Pass *Pressure Point Attack *Calculated Explosive Wave - Using his intellect; Xeno Kakarot was able to create a massive explosive wave without killing himself in the process. *Afterimage Technique *Rebellion Fang - A rush attack used by Xeno Kakarot **Rebellion Hammer - A stronger version of Rebellion Fang used by Xeno Kakarot in his Super Saiyan 4 form *Rebellion Spear - A rush attack. *Power Ball *Gigantic Spike *Gigantic Explosive Wave - Used while powering up. *Sunamizuha (すなみず波; Sand Water Wave) - By infusing his ki into some sand; Xeno Kakarot is able to create a tidal wave of sand to trap his enemies. *Sunahameha (すなはめ波; Sand Destruction Wave) - A stream of Sand; Xeno Kakarot uses his ki to levitate the sand around him before forming an energy sphere above before unleashing a large stream of sand at his opponent. Causing his opponent to become blind. *Magic - Xeno Kakarot displays a level of magic. **Magic Materialisation - Xeno Kakarot is capable of using his Magic Materialisation to restore his armour and trenchcoat after reverting to his base form from his Legendary Super Saiyan forms or his Super Saiyan 4 forms. *Evil Containment Wave - Xeno Kakarot was taught by Future Trunks and the Time Patrol to use the Evil Containment Wave and was able to use it without killing himself. *Ultimate Wave - An energy attack used to destroy the Tournament arena of the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament. |-|Forms and Transformations= ;Super Saiyan Xeno Kakarot obtained Super Saiyan during after Xeno Trunks' is nearly killed by Hirudegarn and was able to master it in just a few short months making Xeno Bardock question whether or not his son has inherited the Legendary Super Saiyan. Original in this state - Goku had no control over the form and simply went beserks like Kale and Broly before gaining control over the form. His hair is a bright lime colour while in this form and becomes pale in appearance. ;Super Saiyan 2 Knowing that Super Saiyan wouldn't be enough; Xeno Kakarot spent years training in the Room of Spirit and Time under Master Korin's and King Kai's tutelage. He was able to acquire Super Saiyan 2 from intense training. ;Super Saiyan 3 After being summoned by Chronoa; Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz are given Time Passes and ordered to train in the Room of Spirit and Time on Conton City where they undergo intense training under Cus and while they were obtained the power achieved by Goku and Vegeta; they were able to awaken Super Saiyan 3. ;Golden Great Ape In order to get their power up; Cus used Face to give them the ability to transform into Golden Great Apes and ascend to Super Saiyan 4 as neither of them as ever lost their tails. Due to Xeno Kakarot having better control over his Golden Great Ape than his counterpart - he was able to ascend to Super Saiyan 4 in just a few minutes. ;Super Saiyan 4 Due to Xeno Kakarot having better control over his Golden Great Ape than his counterpart - he was able to ascend to Super Saiyan 4 in just a few minutes. He retains his pants and boots while his upper uniform is destroyed as Earth-1985 are unable to achieve Super Saiyan Blue and are first to use Super Saiyan 4 instead. ;Super Saiyan 4 (Corruption) After being exposed to Maraditz's corruption power; Xeno Kakarot was forced into his Super Saiyan 4 form and powered further into a corrupted version of Super Saiyan 4; gaining red bio-electricity and his fur turning brown while his eyes become blank and loses the ability to tell friend from foe. ;Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Bardock and Xeno Trunks transfer their energy to Xeno Kakarot and enable Kakarot to access Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 due to the energy he was able to retain from his fusion with Xeno Raditz. He was able to access the form freely and started using it more than the regular Super Saiyan form. ;Legendary Super Saiyan Xeno Kakarot is Earth-1985's Saiyan of Legend and is one of few Saiyans in a thousand years that can assume the Legendary Super Saiyan-state. After seeing Vegeta attack his brother - unaware that he is mind controlled - Xeno Kakarot's grudge against Xeno Vegeta overwhelmed him with rage and anger, and was no longer able to tell the difference as he continued to approach his arch-nemesis doppelganger. While in this form; his upper uniform and boots are torn from him as his muscle and height greatly increases as his hair takes on appearance similar to Goku's Super Saiyan 3rd Grade form and becomes green while his eyes become blank and is skin tone becomes pale. While in this form; his intelligent and cunning nature disappears as he becomes brutal and sadistic. ;Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Having obtained Super Saiyan 2; Xeno Kakarot was able to reach Legendary Super Saiyan 2 during his battle with Goku and Vegeta after being knocked to the ground. As he powered up a Gigantic Explosive Wave destroyed the area around him and nearly destroyed the entire planet. While in this state; his hair become rigid and longer has it sticks straight up while a single bang hangs down in over his right eye. ;Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Enraged by Mythic's attempts to kill Dial and Cooler; Xeno Kakarot awakens his Legendary power while in his Super Saiyan 4 form and manages to achieve Legendary Super Saiyan 4. While in this form; Xeno Kakarot's hair becomes more berserk and his scarlet red fur becomes Blood red. His eyes a blank and while at full power; gains a massive increase in muscle mass and height. ;Marinna Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz head to back to Cus' time period to learn Marinna and fully masters its power. As a result; both brothers manage to complete all required training and can now use Spectral Super Saiyan forms for as long as they need to. ;Spectral Super Saiyan 4 Choosing not to waste time; Xeno Kakarot immediately powers up to Spectral Super Saiyan 4. While in this form; his hair is slightly wilder and remains the pure teal colour for both brothers. Unlike Xeno Trunks' variant; he possesses a double aura one consist of a golden aura and the other being a pure teal aura. ;True Super Saiyan 4 As a result of reaching past his limits and his sheer force of will. Xeno Kakarot was able to ascend to True Super Saiyan 4 while in his Legendary Super Saiyan 4 form. As a result; he is still able to demonstrate his near-limitless potential as a result of his Legendary powers. |-|Fusions= ;Kakatz Xeno Kakatz is the result of Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz performing the Metamorese Fusion with one another. The two considered fusing into while fighting Mythic but after fusing into Xeno EX Kakatz earlier and the previous fusion; Xeno Kakarot declined. ;EX Kakatz Xeno EX Kakatz is the EX-Fusion of Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz created in an attempt to stop Xeno Kakarot from being killed by his own power and to stop the Shadow Dragon for good. However, they failed to take him down. ;Trunkarot The potara fusion of Kakarot and Trunks. Quotes Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly Category:Galactic Patrolman Category:Alternate World characters